PET GENK STORY
by Queen Of The Mounn
Summary: Pet Genk yang merupakan perkumpulan hewan peliharaan member Super Junior kedatangan member baru. Bugsy, anjing kecil bermata hitam besar dengan perut buncit yang selalu membuat kepala para hyungnya pusing tujuh keliling. Bagaimana ramai dan hebohnya mereka, terlebih lagi ketika dia dengan polosnya menceritakan kemesraan orang tua angkatnya, Siwon dan Kyuhyun, diatas ranjang? WONKYU
1. one

"Selamat siang semua." Diruangan bercat putih yang sedikit berantakan itu seekor kucing abu-abu keturunan rusia, keluar dari sebuah kamar dengan wajah datarnya yang terlihat sadis. Semua binatang yang ada di dalam ruangan apartemen lantai 11 menatapnya.

"Heebum hyung, kau baru bangun?" Tanya Choco, anjing berambut coklat terang, berpenamilan elegant dan fashionable, milik lead dance super junior, Lee Hyukjae.

"Hmmm..." Heebum hanya bergumam sambil menjilat kakinya yang gatal, "Semalam Kim Heechul menyiksaku lagi. Dia terus menggangguku saat sedang menelephon appa han di Cina."

"Nasibmu memang kurang beruntung, Heebum. Pantas tubuh gagah kebangganmu jadi sekerempeng itu." Celetuk Ddangkoma, kura-kura dewasa yang kian hari semakin besar saja.

"Jaga bicaramu, Kkoma-ya!" Gertak Heebum, tidak terima sebagai ketua sepertinya tidak ada wibawanya sama sekali. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa si gemuk berwakah hitam sebelah itu? Kenapa dari tadi kerjaanya hanya makan saja?" Heebum mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat sosok anjing kecil sedang makan senek siangnya, "Badannya kecil tapi perutnya sangat besar. Mirip seseorang saja." Tambahnya ketika mengingat seseorang yang gemar mengerjainya.

Semua pet kompak membalikkan kepalanya menatap sosok yang dimaksud Heebum,

"Ah, Bugsy-ah, hentikan makanmu! Ada ketua disini." Teriak Kkoming, adik dari Ddangkoma, yang berarti anjing peliharaan kesayangan Yesung.

Bugsy terus makan, tidak peduli dengan perintah Kkoming. "Aaash, anak itu sejak tadi semaunya sendiri," Kkoming menghadap Heebum, "Hyung, namanya Bugsy. Anak anjing milik Siwon-nim."

"Siwon-nim?" Heebum menggaruk kepala dengan kaki belakang sebelah kanannya, "Pantas kelakuannya mirip Kyuhyun-nim. Pasti dia seperti itu karena didikan si raja evil itu."

"Begitulah hyung. Baru pertama datang saja sudah memakan makananku" Adu Ddangkomeng, dengan raut wajah sedih karena kelaparan.

"Mwo?" Bangshin sangat terkejut. Makanan kura-kura saja dia embat, apa lagi makanan kucing, batinnya ketar ketir. Dia yang suka makan tidak akan pernah rela kalo harus berbagi. Dia masih sangat ingat saat Heechul memarahinya hanya karena dia yang sedang kelaparan meminta jatah Heebum yang notabennya lebih tua. Bahkan karena kejadian itu hampir saja majikan centilnya itu mengusirnya dari dorm.

"Hmmm... Sudah-sudah!" Heebum mengeram, lalu berjalan kehadapan Bugsy, "Jadi dia yang akan menggeser poaisi Melo sebagai magnae?" Tanyanya.

"Hyungie bum, melo tidak mau digantikan." Rengek melo, anjing berwarna crem yang perlahan-lahan tumbuh besar itu memang agak sedikit manja pada hyung-hyungnya."

"Kau harus terima Melo-ya... bagaimanapun dia lebih kecil darimu." Hibur sang kakak, Kkoming.

"Melo-ya, kau harus belajar dewasa mulai sekarang!" Nasehat Heebum. "Bugsy-ya, berhentilah makan! Apa kau tidak ingin menyapa hyung tertuamu ini?" Heebum berusaha sabar denga kata-katanya.

"..."

"Choi Bugzy! Apa kau tuli? Atau kau tidak tau siapa aku!?" Heebum mulai kehilangan kesabaran, "Benar-benar mirip kekasih Tuannya." Gumamnya.

Bugsy menghentikan makannya, mendongakkan kepala, menendang tempat makannya kesamping membuat yang lainnya kaget akan tingkahnya, lalu anjing yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan mata hitam besar bulatnya itu berjalan kehadapan Heebum. Sangat dekat, jarak mereka hanya sebatas hembusan angin, "Aku tahu." Ucapnya dingin dan berani membuat suasana diruangan memanas. "Aku tau. Kau adalah Hanjayheebum atau seying dipanggiy Heebum. Kau adalah Kucing kacta teytinggi diYucia yang paying teykenay di Koyea, bahkan dunia. Aku ceying mendengay tentangmu dayi daddy. Tapi aku tidak peduyiiii..." Bugsy berteriak di akhir kalimatnya.

Semua pet tercengang. Bahkan Heebum sampai mematung tanpa ekspresi. Tapi sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama, bahkan sampai berguling-guling sambil menggerak-gerakkan kaki keatas, kecuali Ddangkoma dan Ddangkomeng yang mengeluar masukkan kepalannya dengan cepat.

"Bwahahaha... ternyata dia masih cadel. Tubuhnya saja yang besar hapir melebihi melo. tapi ternyata masih baaaayiiiiii..." Leddek Champagne, adik kesayangan Heebum.

"Ahahhaah... Tingkahnya saja sekurang ajar Kyuhyun-nim, tapi ternyata... hahahahha... masih bayi." Heebum tertawa makin keras, masih berguling-guling dilantai dan memegang perutnya.

"Hiaaakkkk! Beyhenti teytawa kayian cemuaaa." Bugsy berteriak lantang karena kesal dianggap masih kecil, "Aku cudaah becay acay kayian taau... Aku caja cudah peynah melihat mommy cama daddy beyadegan cangat mecyaaa diyanjang."

"MWOOOOOOO". Semua kembali menatap Bugsy dengan tatapan terkejut. Anak sekecil itu sudah penyaksilan adegan dewasa?!

"Ceritakan pada kami apa yang mereka lakukan, Bugsy-yaaaaa!" Choco sangat antusias memerintah. Sepertinya otak mesum Lee Hyukjae menurun padanya.

_TBC_

Hai hai, balik lagi saia dengen FF yang, yah... agak aneh ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi ide ini original menetas dari otak somvelak saia. Apa kalian suka? Kalo iya, dilanjut, kalo enggak ya di delete aja. xixixixixi

Ini tetepp FF WONKYU, hanya para pet lebih mendominasi. Fic ini menceritakan si bugsy yang sok dewasa tapi ternyata polos binggow (Bahasa alai keluar, abaikan!) membocorkan kegiatan ranjang emak babehnya (WonKyu maksudnye).

Disini para pet memanggil tuan mereka dengan sufik –nim, karena mau bagaimanapun manusia drajatnya (Atau apalah itu namanya) lebih tinggi dari binatang. Ya kan? Ya donk!

Batewai eniwei basewai,

Karena kemarin BBM saia error (Sumvwh ini menyebalkan), jadi terpaksanyah di re-install. Parahnya, beberapa kontak BBM ilang, JADI, siapapun yang udah invite aku tapi mendadak aku ilang, silahkan diInvite lagi pin aku ini: 7E026240 (Yang belum pernah nginvie juga, mari berchinguan. Nyehehehehe ^^v)

Paipaaaaiiiiii bala bala...

7E026240

Oia! *Mau ngomong apa tadi?*

Mikir dulu

Loading...

.

.

.

Oia! Nama Fb saia ganti. Judulnya **Juliaiyuel Elfina Mounn** *Kece ya namanya? Hahaha okey saia akui namanya sedikit sangat alai. Haha paaai... mari berchinguan. viiis


	2. two

Semua hewan penghuni dorm super junior berkumpul melingkari Bugsy, teman baru termuda mereka. Bukan wajah sangar yang mereka tunjukkan layaknya sedang menggembleng anggota baru, tapi wajah mereka lebih terlihat memelas.

"Bugsy-ya, ayolah ceritakan pada kami." Rengek Choco sambil mengelus-elus wajahnya pada wajah Bugsy.

"Benar Bugsy-ya... Ceritakan pada kami apa yang si evil menyebalkan itu lakukan dengan Siwon-nim." Akh, sepertinya mulut Heebum tidak jauh berbeda dengan tuannya, Kim Heechul, yang lebih cepat bergerak sebelum berfikur dengan otak keciknya.

Bugsy yang sedari tadi asik memakan seneknya tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam Heebum. Tidak tahukan kucing abu-abu bermoncong panjang itu kalau Bugsy kecil kita sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan menganggap lelaki canik itu malaikatnya?

"Kau biyang mommy Kyu apa?" Geram Bugsy di buat segalak mungki tapi tidak berhasil. Dimata pet lain Bugsy seperti Kyuhyun, mau dibuat semenakutkan apapun wajahnya terap saja menggemaskan. Apa lagi matanya yang besar itu.

"Aish, Heebum hyung... Kau mengacaukan rencana kita." Gerutu Ddangkoma, kesal.

"Ehehehe, mianhae," Heebum menyeringai, "Kalian tahu sendiri kalau mukutku selalu maju duluan dari pada otakku. Didikan Kim Heechul, gitu loooh..."

"Hyung, minta maaf cepat!" Perintah Bangshin menyarankan.

"Tidak akan pernah." Heebum menolak mentah-mentah, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan itu.

"Akh, memang harga dirinya benar-benar setinggi tuannya." Cerocos Kkoming, "Hyung, apa kau tidak mau mendengar cerita panas itu?"

Heebum berfikir lagi. Benar juga kata dongsaengnya itu, tidak ada salahnya mengalah pada ank kecil kalau imbalannya dapat cerita yang hot, apa lagi cerita tentang Siwon-nim, idolanya yang tampan dengan si evil Kyuhyun-nim, musuh bebuyutannya.

"Bugsy-ya, maafkan hyung. Tadi hyung berbohong. Mommy kamu tidak evil kok. Dia sangat cantik dan menggemaskan." Uhuk uhuuk... Dalam hati Heebum tersedak setelah mengatakan itu. Dalam hidupnya pantang menyebut Kyuhyun selain dengan kata evil. Dia masih kesal karena magnae super junior itu pernah menguncinya di gudang, padahal dirinya sangat takut gelap dan eheeeem, tikus.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkan hyung. Aku anggap tadi hanya cayah dengay." Rupanya hati besar Siwon menurun pada anjing berwajah hitam sebelah itu. "Kayian mau aku menceyitakannya?" Pertanyaan itu membuat senua mata pet berbinar-binar senang, lalu mereka kompak mengangguk-angguk. Choco paling antusias. "Kayau begicu, beyikan semua snack yang kayian punya padaku!" Dan kali ini sifat evil Kyuhyun yang sedang berperan.

"Genk!" Heebum mengedarkan pandangannya menatap satu per satu adik-adiknya. Mereka paham akan tatapan tajam itu dan segera pergi ke kamar masing-masing untuk mengambil snek yang mereka milikki.

"Kenapa hyung diam caja?" Bugsy mendelik pada Heebum.

"A-aku... Makananku habis, Bugsy-ya... Kau tahu kan aku mempunyai dua adik, Bangshin dan Champagne, mereka sangat rakus. mereka selalu merebut makanan yang hyung punya. Lihat tubuh hyung sekarang sangat kurus. Padahal dulu sebelum ada mereka, tubuh hyung hampir sama seperti Siwon-nim." Heebum mencoba berkilah dan tidak lupa membanggakan diri. Sebenarnya kemarin Heechul baru saja membelikan sekeranjang makanan dan cemilan untuknya. Sedangkan bugsy, sepertinya dia pecaya-percaya saja. Mungkin karena masih tergolong bayi, membuat otaknya masih polos.

"Lihat Kyu, sepertinya Bugsy cepat sekali akrab dengan para hewan disini. Bahkan Heebum yang selalu menolak bergul dengan yang lain terlihat sayang sekali pada Bugsy." Kata Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan para hewan peliharaan member super junior, terutama Choco miliknya, "Tapi kenapa Choco memberikan makanannya? Itu kan mahal dan aku beli di London." Eunhyuk merasa bingung setelah melihat Choco yang baru saja datang dengan menggigit bungkus makanan yang langsung diberikan pada Bugsy.

Saat ini beberapa member super junior yang sedang tidak ada kegiatan tengah berkumpul di dorm lantai sebelas. Ada Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Kangin, Yesung yang sedang libur imlek, dan Ryeowook.

Para hewan peliharaan mereka juga tengah berkumpul. Bugsy datang karena Siwon yang sedang melakukan shoting drama terbarunya di Hongkong, menitipkan anak anjing kesayangannya pada Kyuhyun. Selain karena Kyuhyun adalah kekasihnya, Bugsy juga sudah sangat dekat dengan lelaki berparas menawan itu.

Di mata member super junior tingkah binatang-binatang itu sangat meeggemaskan. Mereka bermain tanpa membedakan ras, baik kucing, anjing, bahkan kura-kura sekalipun. Tapi asal para manusia tampan itu tahu saja kalau sebenarnya si kecil Bugsy saat ini sedang membully para hyung barunya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya, "Kau perhitungan sekali, hyung. Choco memberikan makanannya pada Bugsy saja kau protes. Tidak ingat Siwon hyung selalu mentraktirmu dan Donghae hyung makanan-makanan yang mahal. Bahkan Siwon hyung memberikan kalian berdua Ponsel keluaran terbaru. Parahnya aku tidak boleh ikut kalau 3 idiot sedang bersama."

Donghae menyikut lengan Eunhyuk yang memang duduk disebelahnya, lalu memundurkan tubuhnya agar terlihat nenyandar di bahu Eunhyuk, "Biarkan saja. Dari pada nanti dia merajuk minta ikut saat kita pergi bertiga dengan Siwon. Bisa bahaya. Siwonnie tidak akan diijinkan mentraktir kita. Tahu sendiri si magnae sangat perhitungan pada dompet Siwon." Bisik Donghae cepat.

Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk cepat tanpa menatap Donghae seakan mengatakan "Benar juga katamu."

"Kalau begitu hyung tidak akan protes lagi kyu. Mungkin itu wujud kasih sayang Choco pada adik barunya." Kata Eunhyuk, terpaksa pasrah.

"Memang harus begitu, hyung. Lagi pula kasihan Bugsy ditinggal Siwon hyung selama tiga bulan ke Hongkong. Pasti hatinya sangat merana dan kesepian. Sungguh kasihan. " Kyuhyun mendramatisir.

"Kau seperti sedang menggambarkan perasaanmu saja, Kyuhyun-ah," Yesung yang sedari tadi memeriksa akun sosial medianya akhirnya ikut berbicara saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Mendengar perkataan Yesung semua member tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan meledek Kyuhyun, "Bilang saja kalau kau yang merana dan kesepian karena ditinggal Siwon." Kangin menambahi. Dan mereka akhirnya kompak menetrawakan kyuhyun sampai perut mereka mulas.

Semua pet sudah berkumpul kembali dengan masing-masing membawa makanan untuk Bugsy.

Bugsy tersenyum senang melihat banyak makanan dihadapannya. Mommy Kyu tidak akan marah jika dia tahu dari mana makanan-makanan itu berasal, Tapi kalau Daddy Siwon tampannya tahu dia memalak dari hyung-hyung barunya, Bugsy yakin dia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat. Bisa-bisa tidak diberi makan selama satu minggu dan disiksa dengan memakai pakaian-pakaian aneh yang membuatnya sengsara.

Bugsy masih tersenyum-senyum senang melihat jajanan itu sambil membayangkan perutnya akan semakin membesar karena diisi makanan-makanan enak. Tapi kemudian tatapannya kembali pada Heebum ketika Ali, anjing Sungmin berkata, "Kau tidak memberikan makananmu, Heebum hyung? Bukannya Heechul-nim kemarin baru saja membelikanmu banyak makanan?"

Susah payah Heebum menelan ludahnya. Lagi-lagi Kucing klan tertinggi di rusia ini kembali terpojokkan dihadapan anak anjing ras French Bulldog dihadapannya. Dasar Ali bermulut rombeng, gerutu Heebum.

_TBC_

Masih bersambung. Kali ini pas 1K hahahahaha panjang dikit. Dari cerita aslinya, ini banyak perubahan. Ada yang ditambah dan ada yang dikurangi.

Terimakasih yang udah mau menikmati cerita ini. Disini Bugsy yang cedal, terinspirasi dari anak kecil yang teriak-teriak di warung minta ale-ale. Anak itu cedal, dan bilangnya "Ma, beyin aye aye"

Aslinya ini udah END dengan 4 story. Cerita aslinya di posting di FB aku, **Juliaiyuel Elfina Mounn**.

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca.

Makasih buat semua yang udah review.

Makasih buat yang udah invite pin BB (7E026240) aku dan ngobrol banya.

Makasih buat yang udah add FB aku.

Buat yang udan invite aku tapi mendadak aku ilang dari kontak BBM kalian, silahkan invite lagi. Soalnya kemarin aplikasi BBM aku error, eeh pas login lagi banyak kontak yang ilang.

Salam sayang,

Aiyu_7E026240


	3. Three

Bugsy enggak bisa ngomong R, dia juga enggak bisa ngomong L, jadi R yang harusnya L, dia nyebutnya Y. Kaya anak kecil ngomong ale-ale jadi aye-aye.

Kembali ke formasi awal, yaitu melingkari Bugsy, sama seperti sebelum mereka, para binatang peliharaan member Super Junior mengambil makanan masing-masing untuk menyogok Bugsy agar bercerita tentang kisah romantis Siwon dan Kyuhyun diatas ranjang. Otak mereka sepertinya tidak sepolos tampang mereka yang unyu.

Heebum juga sudah memberikan satu makanan kesukaanya. Dengan perasaan berat hati tentunya, karena tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya kecewa akibat ulahnya. Lagi pula tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun tadi dia telah menyembunyikan makanan Bangshin dan Champagne, adik-adiknya yang sedikit polos. Tetap saja tidak mau rugi seperti tuannya bukan?

"Bugsy-ya, sekarang berceritalah! Jangan makan saja. Nanti perutmu membesar seperti Kyuhyun-nim." Perimtah Heebum, lesu karena masih tetap tidak rela makanannnya yang jatuh ke tangan anak anjing nakal itu.

"Dayi pada Heebum hyung, kuyuc cepeyti tengkoyak ..." Bugsy berceletuk tajam meledek Heebum dengan lidah menjulur, mehrong, membuat para binatang lainnnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai akhirnya mereka melihat Heebum yang tampak kesal.

"Baikyah," Bugsy menghentikan makannya, "Cekayang kayian diam! Bugcy mau beyceyita."

Kompak, akhirnya mereka diam serempak. Inilah saatnya, batin mereka semua. Kapan lagi mereka akan tahu kisah cinta pasangan paling sempurna di super junior, apa lagi langsung dari sumbernya.

"Cebeyumnya kenaykan, namaku Choi Bugcy." Ddagkoma sebenarnya sedari tadi ingin sekali tertawa mendengar celoteh cadel adik barunya. Tapi dia tahan karena tempramen anak anjing kecil itu sangat menakutkan seperti monster di film-film yag suka di tonton Yesung. Tidak beda dengan Ddangkoma, hewan yang lain juga berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan tawanya, "Puppy paying tampan peyihayaan daddy ciwon. Bugcy cuka cekali makan. Bugcy juga cangaaat cuka mommy Kyuhyun. Bugcy dan daddy cangat cayang mommy. Caat itu, caat Bugcy cedang mengejay boya di kamay daddy tiba-tiba Bugcy mendengay cuaya-cuaya aneh. Bugcy yayu mengintip dayi pintu dan teynyata..." Anjing ras bulldog itu menghentikan ceritanya lalu menghadap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan memelas, "Aiyu-nim..."

Me: O? Me? waeyo bugsy-ya?

Bugsy: Cebaiknya Aiyu-nim caja yang beyceyita, ne?

Me: Eh? Kenapa?

Bugsy: [*mata berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis] Coaynya kan Bugcy bicayanya macih cadey, nanti meyeka tidak paham dengan apa yang Bugcy katakan.

Me: Hmmm, Baiklah-baiklah... Tapi honor Bugay, Aiyu-nim potong, ne...

Bugsy: Ne, [Manggut mantap] Daddy bugcy kan cudah kaya, ga dibayay juga gak papa...

Sore itu, saat Bugsy sedang bermain bola merah kesayangannya, tiba-tiba bola itu menggelinding kedalam kamar Siwon yang sedikit terbuka. Bugsy mengejarnya, lalu kembali bermain setelah menemukannya.

Sedang asik menendang dan mengrjar bola, terdengar pintu rumah terbuka. Daddy Siwon pulang, pikirnya senang, pasti lelaki tampan itu membawakan mainan baru atau makanan yang sangat banyak.

Bugsy hendak keluar. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti di balik pintu ketika mata bulat hitamnya melihat sosok lain. Daddynya tidak sendirian, dia datang bersama mommy Kyuhyun yang cantik . Bugsy semakin senang, dia pikir Kyuhyun datang karena merindukannya dan ingin bermain bersama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Bugsy berniat mengejutkan mereka, tapi belum sempat dia lakukan langkahnya kembali terhenti karena melihat pemandangan yang membuat mata polosnya terkontaminasi. Dia mengintip dari celah pintu, "omo! omo! apa yang hayuc Bugcy yakukan? Bugcy tidak bica keyuay kayo cepeyti ini." Dia berputar-putar kebingungan, lalu kembali mengintip dari celah pintu. Badannya yang buntek dan besar direbahkan tengkurap dilantai dan mata ditutup tidak rapat dengan kedua tangannya.

Bugsy kecil melihat secara langsung adegan dewasa itu. Begitu masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mengunci pintu, Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon, "Aku... Aku ingin kau menciumku, hyung." Bisik Kyuhyun berani. Mungkin karena lama mereka tidak betemu.

"Omo!" Bugsy menutup matanya sejenak, tapi membukannya lagi hanya sekedar untuk mengintip. Mommy cama daddy mecya cekayi, batinnya senang tapi malu.

Saling berpandangan lekat, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan panasnya hembusan nafas Siwon menerpa wajahnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, Siwon menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi gempal kekasih tercintanya untuk menekanka bibirnya lebih keras agar lidah mereka dapat bertemu.

Lidah Siwon akhirnya masuk, menyentuh lidah Kyuhyun. Lidah nakal itu meraba, menjilat, lalu semakin dalam menjelajah rongga pasangannya.

Tangan kanan Siwon turun ke bawah, kemudian mengangkat kaki kiri Kyuhyun ke pinggang dan kaki kanan Kyuhyun naik dengan sendirinya. Siwon membawa Kyuhyun menuju sofa, tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pagutannya. Sedang Kyuhyun, lelaki cantik itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher kekasih tampannya.

Sampai di sofa coklat panjang didepan televisi, Siwon melepas ciuman mereka, kemudian merebahkan Kyuhyun disana.

Ketika Siwon menciumnya lagi, tangan lelaki itu menyelip masuk kedalam baju yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. ketika akan mengangkat pakaian itu, tangan Kyuhyun menghentikannya membuat Siwon menatapnya bingung seakan bertanya 'kenapa?'

"Bugsy... Nanti Bugsy melihatnya." Jelas Kyuhyun seraya mengusap wajah Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, lalu mengecup sekilas namun dalam bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah membengkak, "Sudah malam, pasti Bugsy sudah tidur, sayang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dan Siwon mengangguk. Tapi sosok kecil berperut besar dikamar itu menggeleng cepat dan berteriak frustasi dalam hati 'Beyum... Beyum... Bugcy beyum tiduy daddy, mommy. Bugcy ingin mengajak kayian beymain, jadi pweeace jangan beymecyaan duyuuu.'

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan dikamar saja, hyung..." Kata Kyuhyun memberi usul, "Takut Bugsy nanti terbangun." Jelasnya lagi.

"As you wish, baby..." Siwon berdiri, menarik Kyuhyun, lalu menggendongnya seperti tadi.

Melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan memasuki kamar, Bugsy kelimpungan. Dia berlari kesana kemari agar tidak ketahuan karena keluarpun dia tidak bisa, "Cembunyi! Cembunyi! Bugcy hayuc cembunyi dimana ini?" Teriaknya sambil terus berlari kebingungan memutari kamar Siwon.

Kreeeet...

Bugsy membatu ketika pintu kamar terbuka pelan dan lebar.

"Apa setelah itu kau ketahuan, Bugsy-ya?" Tanya Choco memotong cerita karena penasaran.

"Aish, Choco-ya... Kenapa kau memotong ceritanya?" Protes Kkoming, kesal.

"Hehehe... maaf, hyung. aku sangat penasaran sih mereka melakukan apa selanjutnya." Ucap Choco membela diri. Dia tersenyum menunjukan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi.

"Belcinta! Pasti belcinta!" Celetuk Melo, membuat semua hyung-hyungnya menatap tajam padanya. Tidak jauh beda dengan Bugsy, adik terkecil Ddangkoma itu juga belum lancar berbicara. Tapi setidaknya tidak Separah anjing milik Siwon yang berperut besar itu.

"Sepertinya adik anjingmu sudah dewasa sebelum umurnya, Kkoma-ya." Heebum berkata pada Ddangkoma tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya pada Melo yang sudah menyeringai.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu, Melo-ah?" Tanya Ddangkoma datar.

"Itu, hyung...Choco hyung." Tunjuk Melo.

"Mwo?" Teriak mereka bersamaan, kecuali Bugsy yang tidak tahu situasinya. Malahan anak anjing ras france bulldog itu membatin 'Beycinta itu apa cih?'

"Berani-beraninya kau mengotori pikiran adik kecilku," Kkoming menjitak Choco. "Otak yadongmu benar-benar mewarisi dari Eunhyuk-nim."

"Ehehehehe" Choco terkekeh garing, "Mian..."

"Sudah-sudah!" Lerai Heebum, " Sebaiknya kita dengarkan lagi cerita Bugsy yang masih belum selesai."

"Bugsy-ya," Heebum dengan suara lembut yang amat jarang terjadi berkata pada Bugsy agar melanjutkan ceritanya. Kenapa Heebum yang memiliki harga diri tinggi seperti Kim Heechul mau berkata lembut? Pasalnya jika dia berkata pada adik barunya itu dengan nada memerintah, Heebum takut kalau makanannnya akan diminta lagi. "ayo ceritakan lagi pada kami apa yang selanjutnya Siwon-nim dan Kyuhyun-nim lakukan setelah di kamar. Apa kau ketahuan dan mereka tidak jadi melakukannya?"

"Okay hyung... tapi cebeyum Bugcy beyceyita yagi, kayian hayuc membeyi tahu cecuatu duyu pada Bugcy!"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Bada.

"Hyungdeuy... Beycinta itu aytinya apa cih?" Tanya anak anjing itu dengan polosnya. Bahkan mata bulatnya melebar dan kepalanya dimiringkan ke kanan.

"Mwo?" Teriak mereka lagi dengan kompak.

"Jadi setelah apa yang kau ceritakan, kau tidak tahu arti dari bercinta?"Tanya Choco, dan dijawab gelengan polos dari Bugsy.

"Bercinta itu..." Kata kata Choco terhenti begitu saja karena semuanya berteriak, "STOOOP!"

Heebum menjitak kepala Choco, "Jangan kotori pikiran polos anak itu, Choco-ah!" Perintah Heebum, "Bugsy-ya, bercinta itu artinya saling menyayangi. seperti Siwon-nim yang menyayangi Kyuhyun-nim. Juga seperti kau yang menyayangi mereka." Jelasnya, "Kau paham?" Bugsy mengangguk meski bingung, "Kalau begitu, bercerita lagi, okey?"

"Hyung, kira-kira apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari bertopang dagu dimeja setelah lelah bermain PSP, "Mereka sangat kompak. Bahkan mereka menyelak dan mengeong bersama. Kecuali Ddangkoma dan Ddangkomeng yang sedari tadi sepertinya diam saja. Jangan-jangan kura-kuramu itu bisu, hyung" Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yesung.

"Yah! Kau ini." Yesung kesal, tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ada pemberitahuan masuk dari akun twitter, instagra, weibo, dan facebook. Benar-benar tuan sosial media.

"Entahlah Kyu" Jawab Eunhyuk, "Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan gadis-gadis mereka. Mereka sudah seperti sodara. Bahkan Heebum dan Kkoming mengelus sayang kepala Choco. Aku sampai terharu."

_T.B.C_

Sudah dulu yah. Lebih panjang 300 dari yang kemarin. Hahaha

Aku pengin nulis FF lagi. Apa kalian ada ide? PM yah kalo ada. haha

* * *

><p>Special Thankz for:<p>

**WonKyuPet :: septianurmalit1 :: LVenge :: :: :: nrlchoi :: Ly Sparkyu :: loezia :: Diki643 :: hae96 :: hayati :: Park Mhyn :: M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238 :: chocosnow :: Guest**

Maaf kalo ada yang belum kesebut.

* * *

><p>Love,<p>

Aiyu_7E026240


	4. four (end)

Tampaknya para hewan peliharaan member super junior masih sangat penasaran dengan apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan pasangan kekasih fenomenal itu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun, setelah masuk kedalam kamar. Apakah mereka akan memergoki Bugsy disana atau melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya karena anjing kecil mereka sudah berhasil bersembunyi di suatu tempat?

Dengan khidmat, seperti berada disebuah pemakaman, mereka dengan serius menatap Bugsy yang mulai menceritakan kejadian setelah orang tua angkatnya akan masuk ke dalam kamar untuk melakukan kegiatan ritual yang selalu mereka lakuka jika lama tidak bertemu. 

Bugsy kelabakan, pintu perlahan terbuka, dia berputar-putar panik, mencari tempat persembunyian karena jika keluarpun tidak akan bisa. Mata bulatnya menangkap celah lemari buku berkaca hitam yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan tergesa dia berlari dan membuka celah itu, kemudian masuk. 

"Ouch... Cakit. Tangan bugcy teyjepiiiiiit. Huweeee mommy..." Pekiknya tertahan agar jangan sampai mengaing.

"Hyung, kau mendengar sesuatu? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara." Tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah masuk kedalam kamar.

Siwon mengedarkan mata keseluruh penjuru kamar. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kamarnya masih tertata rapi seperti terakhir ditinggalkannya waktu itu, "Tidak ada apa-apa, baby. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

Kyuhyun melirik, memang tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin suara angin, batinnya. "Yah, mungkin saja, hyung." Dia tersenyum manis didalam gendongan Siwon.

Didalam lemari buku berkaca hitam pekat itu, tubuh gemuk Bugsy merungkuk dengan pantat terangkat keatas, "Aduh cempit cekayi ciiiih," Rintihnya menahan kakinya yang maulai kesemutan. (hewan itu bisa kesemutan gak yah? anggap aja bisa!)

"Cemoga mommy cama daddy enggak meyihat Bugcy. Kayo yihat bica-bica nanti Bugcy kena mayah kayena mengganggu meyeka." 

Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pelan seperti meletakkan barang berharga, diatas ranjangnya. Kemudian perlahan didekatkannya bibirnya pada bibir cerry kekasihnya itu, lalu melumat dan mengulumnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Didalam ciuman panjangnya, mata Siwon terbuka. Tangannya mengusap wajah cantik Kyuhyun yang semakin dia kagumi. 

Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya dibelakang leher Siwon. Seberapa seringpun mereka berciuman, dia merasa selalu sangat menikmatinya. 

Tidak mau terkesan pasif, Kyuhyun ikut melumat bibir Siwon. 

"Kau selalu bertambah cantik setiap aku melihatmu," Kata Siwon yang dengan seenaknya melepaskan ciuman mereka. 

"Kau cerewet, hyung!" Kyuhyun yanh tidak terima ciuman nikmatnya dilepas begitu saja oleh Siwon, merasa kesal, lalu menggulingkan lelaki bertubuh atletis itu keatas kasur.

Siwon agaknya sedikit terkejut mendapati kekaishnya menjadi agresif malam ini setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu. Tapi Siwon terima-terima saja. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang sangat merindukannya. Lagipula, mau bagaimanapun posisinya, ujung-ujungnya dia yang nanti akan memimpin. 

Tampaknya Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi dapat menendalikan nafsunya. Dia mulai membuka kancing kemeja Siwon satu persatu dengan gerakan erotis, membuat Siwon berkali-kali memejamkan matanya untuk menahan hasrat agar tidak menyerang Kyuhyun detik itu juga.

Kyuhyun membelai setiap kotak diperut Siwon, menggerayangi setiap inci tubuh atletis kebanggan kekasihnya, hingga mendudukan dirinya diatas tubuh itu. "Aku merindukanmu." Kemudian tanpa aba-aba lagi dia melumat bibir Siwon. 

Tidak terima kekasih cantiknya semakin mendiminasi, Siwon memegang tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan tangab kanannya. 

Memperdalam ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas, tangan kiri Siwon melingkar di punggung Kyuhyun, lalu dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan tubuh berisi itu, sehingga tubuhnya betada di atas. 

Mereka berciuman dengan panas. Saling melumat dan menjilat isi dari mulut pasangannya hingga Siwon melepaskannya karena merasa Kyuhyun sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. 

Siwon mulai menjelajah kebawah, Menghisap leher Kyuhyun hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana, sembari tangan kanannya melepas kancing kemeja yang masih tertutup rapat, sampai sudah tidak ada lagi penghalang baginya. 

Suara erangan mulai terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun, terlebih saat bibir nakal Siwon mulai meraba-raba pada bagian dadanya, membuat dia terlonjak geli karena sudah cukup lama, sejak Siwon disibukan dengan drama terbarunya, bagian-bagian sensif pada tubuhnya tidak terjamah. 

Merasa tidak tahan dengan godaan panas itu, tangan Kyuhyun meraba-raba kebawah, mencari letak junior Siwon yang masih tersembunyi didalam sangkarnya, lalu memijatnya.

Siwon bangun karena mulai merasa sesak dan terjepit dibawah sana karena miliknya sudah sekamin membesar penuh. Dia melonggarkan gespernya lalu melepas semua celana yang menjadi penghalang bagi mereka. 

"Hisap, baby!" 

Masih didalam lemari buku, Bugsy membelalakan matanya menyaksikan pemandangan dewasa tanpa sensor dihadapannya yang seharusnya tidak pernah dia lihat diusianya yang masih anak-anak. Seandainya dia manusia pasti wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena malu. 

"Ugh, punya daddy becay cekayi. Bugcy mayu nih. hehe... Mommy, kenapa menjiyati punya daddy cepelti makan ice cyeam. Mata Bugcy teynoda. hiikz っ-/-ｃ" Katanya sendiri sambil menutup matanya, masih telungkup. 

"Hisap, baby!" Pinta Siwon pada tersangka tunggal yang mengakibatkan benda kebanggaanya berdiri tegak seperti tiang bendera. 

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda tampan dihadapannya dengan penuh cinta lalu tersenyum dan merendahkan dirinya sejajar dengan milik Siwon, "Dengan senang hati, yeobo..." Kemudian tanpa berpikir lagi dia menjilat keseluruhannya dan melahapnya keluar masuk dengan kecepatan intens. 

"Aahhh..." Siwon melenguh, meremas seprei tempat tidur disamping kanan kirinya. Wajahnya menengadah keatas dengan mata terpejam. Rasanya sangat nikmat, itulah yang selalu dia rasakan ketika Kyuhyun memanjakan miliknya. 

Tidak tahan karena isi dalam dirinya semakin mendesak ingin keluar, Siwon mengeluarkan juniornya, kemudian melepaskan sisa pakaian yang masih dikenakan Kyuhyun. 

"Kau siap, sayang?" Siwon menatap dalam dengan seringaian nakal yang mengembang dibibirnya. 

"Tentu saja. Cepat lakukan! Aku sudah sangat merindukan milikmu ada didalam diriku." Tidak mau kalah, Kyuhyun meneluarkan ekspresi yang sama. Dia tidak rela seringaian yang selalu menjadi andalan ditiru seenaknya oleh kekasihnya. 

Siwon mendekatkan pinggulnya, memposisikan juniornya pada lubang kenikmatan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya telah dia buka kakinya lebar-lebar. 

Perlahan Siwon memasukkan kepala juniornya kedalam lubang sempit yang akan memberikannya kenikmatan, membuat pemiliknya mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat. Bibirnya kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun, sedangka tangan kanannya membelai dada lelaki itu yang sudang menegang karena gairah. 

Mereka saling melumat penuh nafsu dan Siwon semakin memasukkan miliknya hingga penuh, lalu mengeluarkan dan memasukkannya lagi dan lagi dengan tempo cepat mereka bergerak berirama bersama-sama saling menikmati satu sama lain. 

"Lalu apa yang terjadi serelah itu?" Choco bertanya antusias, penuh ingin tahu. 

"Iya. Apa yang mereka lakukkan, bugsy-ya?" Sama-sama dengan serempak para hewan bertanya penasaran. 

Bugsy menggelengkan kepala, mengambil makanan dihadapannya, lalu memakannya. "Tidak tahu. Coaynya ceteyah meyihat punya daddy Bugcy yangcung teytiduy kayena ngantuk. Hehe" 

"MWO?" Kecuali Bugsy mereka berteriak bersama-sama. 

"Ya, Bugsy! Kembalikan makanan kami!" Teriak Ddangkoma, dongkol. 

"Benar. Kembalikan makanan kami" Heebum menimpali. Tidak terima walaupun kalau dihitung dia tidak rugi sama sekali. 

"Cudah habic. Ambiy caja kayo Bugcy pup nanti. Nyehehe" Jawabnya dengan seringaian. 

"ngggh, hyung... Aku..." Kyuhyun mengencangka pelukannya. Jari jemari lentiknya menancap di permukaan kukit kecoklatan punggung Siwon. 

"Sebentar, sayang. Kita keluarkan bersama!" Siwon terus memacu dengan cepat hingga beberapa menit kemudian mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama.

Setelah selesai melakukan mengeluarkan miliknya, Siwon tidur disebelah Kyuhyun dengan kepala lelaki manis itu bersandar didadanya dan tangannya memeluk pinggangnya. 

Siwon menatap penuh cinta dan tersenyum lembut lalu mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan sayang untuk menyalurkan perasaanya yang meluap-luap. "Terimakasih, sayangku." 

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyum sembari tangannya mengusap pipi Siwon. Dia sudah sangat lelah sampai tidak mampu lagi bergerak dan berbicara sedang meluap-luap bahagia karena bisa kembali tidur ditemani kekasih tercintanya walaupun hanya sebentar karena beberapa hari lagi Siwon harus kembali ke Hongkong. 

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena tiba-tiba teringat pada Kekasihnya dan membayangkan percintaan terakhir mereka yang romantis sampai-sampai tidak menyadari para hyungnya sudah kembali kekamar masing-masing.

Dengan senyum mengembang Kyuhyun berdiri, "Sebaiknya aku membawa Bugsy pulang ke apartemen Siwon hyung dan menginap disana untuk mengobati rasa rinduku." Katanya bermonolog.

_END_

Selesai sudah. Lupa update. Biasanya kan senin-kamis updatenya. Eh tapi ini juga senin kan yah. Nyehehe.. Paipai

Terimakasih,

Aiyu_7E026240


End file.
